


Ain't No Mountain High Enough

by Sammys_Sunshine



Series: Supernatural Songfics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Duet, F/M, Feels, Karaoke, Successful hunt, Sweet Kisses, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Sunshine/pseuds/Sammys_Sunshine
Summary: After a successful hunt, reader and the boys decide to celebrate. Where? A karaoke bar, of course.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Dean x reader fic. Writing this one made me feel really happy. Enjoy!!

The final shot rang out, shattering the quiet night air. You watched it hit the werewolf square in the chest, blood splattering in front and behind the now dead beast. You stay crouched, not wanting to move in case there were more werewolves hanging around. Once you realize the peacefulness isn't going to be interrupted, you stand and straighten out your back, listening to it crack. You put your rifle back in it's case, and make your way back to the boys. When they come into view, you give them a thumbs up and let out a big 'WHOOP!' for another successful hunt. You run back to the car, tossing your rifle in. You kiss Sam on the cheek and grab Dean's hands, pulling him into a dance with you.  
"Let's go out to celebrate!" you shout. You let Dean go, and hop into the car. "Let's go!"  
Dean peals out of the gravel road, eager to celebrate. He pulls into the first bar he sees and you groan a bit. Sam laughs and turns to you.  
"You don't like karaoke?"  
You shake your head and cover your face. "When I get drunk, I like to sing." You crawl out of the back seat, dragging your feet. Dean and Sam gently grab you by the arms, and lead you in. The three of you walk up to the bar and order drinks. The boys are of course checking out the lady scene and you're just... hanging out with them. You all get your drinks and head over to a table in the middle of the bar.  
Several drinks later, your thoughts are not connected to your mouth and you do the thing you didn't want to do in the first place: SING. You grab Dean, before he can react and drag him to the DJ booth to pick out your song. You're next up on the stage. You're both stumbling drunk, but seeing Dean next to you on the stage with a microphone in his hand, has never been such a clearer more beautiful picture in your life. Your song starts and Sam loudly cheers from the table.

Dean starts:  
"Listen baby, ain't no mountain high  
Ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough baby."

Your turn:  
"If you need me call me no matter where you are  
No matter how far."

"Don't worry baby."

"Just call my name, I'll be there in a hurry  
"You don't have to worry."

You turn to Dean and he turns to you as you both sing the chorus.

"Oh baby there ain't no mountain high enough,  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you babe!"

Dean takes the microphone out of it's holder and walks closer to you on stage.

"Remember the day I set you free  
I told you, you could always count on me darling  
From that day on, I made a vow  
I'll be there when you want me  
Some way, some how."

You step closer to him, forgetting about everyone else in the bar.

"Oh baby there ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you baby."

You and Dean are almost nose to nose now, your knuckles clutching the microphones, brushing against each other.

"Oh no Darling."

"No wind, no rain  
Or winters cold can stop me baby."

"Na na Baby."

"Cause you are my goal."

"If you're ever in trouble  
I'll be there on the double  
Just send for me OH baby!"

Your eyes were watering, pouring your heart out into this song for Dean to realize how much he means to you.

"My love is alive  
Way down in my heart  
Although we are miles apart."

"If you ever need a helping hand  
I'll be there on the double  
Just as fast as I can."

Both of you sing together again and you reach up and place your hand on Dean's cheek, drawing him as close as you can. 

"Don't you know that there  
Ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you babe!"

A tear slips down your face as the song ends and Dean ever so sweetly wipes it away with his thumb. The bar noise comes rushing back to you as the drunk patrons whistle and clap, Sam being the loudest of them all. You turn and give a wobbly bow to the crowd and place the mic back on it's stand. A few more stray tears fall down your face as you almost stumble off the stage, trying to get outside. Even in your tipsy state of mind, you know Dean was only going along with you for the song. The fresh air hits you in the face and you gulp it down like you're drowning. You spot a bench and scramble over to it, unceremoniously slamming your ass down onto it. You run your hands through your hair and let out a shaky breath.  
"I'm an idiot for picking out that song. Even being drunk, how could I be that stupid?!"  
An unexpected voice startles you.  
"What are you calling yourself an idiot for, (y/n)?"  
You shift just enough to look in Dean's direction but not at him.  
"You didn't have to sing with me. I'm sure I could've drug Sam up there with me. The people would've really gotten a kick out of that one."  
Dean sits down next to you and pats your leg. He looks up at the sky and sighs.  
"But you didn't."  
You shrug.  
It's quiet outside with the exception of the crickets singing their own songs. The summer breeze floats through, ruffling your hair. Dean leans over and puts a stray strand behind your ear. You grasp Deans wrist in your hand, putting the side of your face into his palm. Your eyes are closed while your face rests in his hand so you don't see the soft look Dean gives you. He doesn't want to let you go. He would do any of those things he sang to you and not think twice. He pulls you onto his lap, kissing the top of your head. You look up into his gorgeous green eyes, blinking slowly at him before bringing your mouth to his. Dean holds you tighter like you're going to leave him. You break apart, noses still touching.  
"Don't push me away, Dean."  
He smiles against your lips.  
"Ain't no river wide enough to keep me away from you babe."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, leave a comment or kudos. Anything helps build my confidence to keep writing. Thank you for reading. :D


End file.
